The Season's Curse
by darkangel9314
Summary: Five kingdoms all in a war, four best friends who were torn apart. Can all time friendship be all they need to stop the war or will they all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

The Season's Curse

Chapter 1

Elena

Once the world was beautiful and full of light. Once the world that Elena knew was simple. There was no room for poverty or war or anything like that. There was only her and her three other friends. The kingdoms used to get along and share one common kingdom. There was nothing in the world that Elena and her friends had to worry about until one day there was.

Elena remembered the day as if it were only yesterday. She remembered being a little girl and playing in the castle with her friends when a wretched woman entered the castle. She had long blonde hair and the most crystal blue eyes that Elena had ever seen. Usually when it came to terms of business her and the other children just stayed where they were at. But at that moment Elena's curiosity got the better of her. She sat up, but was immediately surprised when Caroline reached out for her.

"Elena, you know better than to interfere with our parents business. We all have to stay here."

"I have a feeling Caroline. I can't explain it, but I have a feeling our parents are in trouble."

Caroline looked at her and sighed getting up. Damon and Bonnie followed suite. She guessed she now had back up now.

Moving slowly they edged to the throne room and opened the door slowly. That's when I saw it. Elena had only heard of magic in the story books. She had never seen it before in her life, but now that she was seeing it she was terrified. What the hell was happening?

Before she could ask the girl she had seen from earlier turned around and smiled at the four of them. Terror showed on all their parents faces as Elena's eyebrows stitched together . Why did their parents look terrified?

"Ah. Here's your little kiddos now. Should I do it to them now or later?"

"You keep away from them!" Her dad shouted standing up.

Silence the witch said blowing her dad back in the throne and somehow keeping them there.

"Can't you see. You can't stop destiny or fate. You can only stand by and watch as this curse sets upon your kids. You can only watch as the one kingdom you built together falls apart. It is now the time for change. It's now the time for the war to start."

Before her parents could say anything, she heard the woman mutter an enchantment as five colorful balls popped into her hand. Elena looked in terror and fascination as she observed the balls. They were blue, red, green, yellow, and purple. She didn't know why her parents were freaking out, but she knew that whatever these little balls were they weren't any good.

"I guess now that they are all here we can get started."

Before Elena could only claim that there were only four out of five people here, the witch turned and looked towards another open door in the throne room. A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes slowly crawled towards them. Elena's eyes widened as the girl stood beside them smiling slightly. She might have been aware what was happening but the rest of them had no idea.

The witch smiled as she stepped to the girl first. She whispered something in her ear and placed the ball over her head. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie screamed as the girl feel on the floor seizing up as she did. Elena wanted to go do something, but it seemed like she was frozen in place. What the hell was happening. Elena stared in horror as she watched the little girl convulse and suddenly she was terrified for her life. That would happen to her soon and it wasn't something she wanted.

Before Elena could do anything the little girl stopped convulsing and screaming in pain and just went still. Elena looked at her in horror as the girl opened her eyes. A hint of purple went across her iris's and than she returned to her normal color.

The girl smiled at Elena and than she groaned. It felt like all her brain vessels were popping. Elena screamed as she collapsed onto her knees holding her head. She thought that was the worse that this girl could do, but instead she felt as if her whole body was going to explode than finally when she felt as if she couldn't take it anymore the pain stopped and she collapsed gasping for air. What the hell happened?

"Good job my dear. Now who's next?" the witch smiled.

Elena looked at the woman with utter hatred and before she looked at the red ball and threw it at Damon. Elena gasped as Damon's body lit on fire and he screamed out in pain. She expected her friend to be long gone but instead it wa like the fire was engulfing his body as if it were a part of him. She still felt his screams and how much he was hurting but after that the fire went out and Damon sighed. What the hell?

Damon's hands were still on fire but he extinguished them in an instant. Elena looked at him and looked at her. She still felt the pain of the previous one, but as he looked at her she felt the pain disappear and relief. Why would she feel relief at a time like this?

Before she could fully understand what was happening, the witch threw the green ball at Bonnie, but instead of feeling pain, Bonnie didn't seem to do anything. She actually seemed rather peaceful. Bonnie was strong, but Elena knew that she was still human and could feel pain.

The witch smiled and moved closer to her. Elena wanted to do something, but she knew she couldn't. The witch got up to Bonnie and produced a dead plant. She didn't know what was happening, but when Bonnie touched the plant it appeared as if it sprung back to life. Bonnie smiled as the witch took the plant back and Bonnie looked down at her hands suddenly terrified.

"Next." the witch said as she threw the yellow ball at Caroline.

The witch smiled and went to the other blonde haired one. Caroline still seemed spaced out, but when the other little girl tried to attack her like she did Elena something else happened. Instead of Caroline going down the other girl went down gasping for air.

Elena looked towards Caroline and it was like she wasn't even herself anymore. She seemed more monsterous than anything. What was happening to her friend? All she knew that was she needed to stop it.

"Caroline please stop!" she shouted.

Caroline breathed and the other girl collapsed for breath. Caroline looked at Elena utterly terrified. And before Elena could say another word the witch threw the last and final ball at her. The blue ball.

At first Elena didn't feel a thing. Than it was like her blood was running cold. As if she was running cold. Why was she so cold? What was happening to her? Before too long she stood up. She was still a little cold, but it didn't seem to affect her as much.

The witch smiled and turned around. What the hell was going on?

Before Elena could do much she felt a rush of air and it felt as if everything was falling apart. A piece of debris feel from the ceiling and hit her on the forehead causing her world to go black.

When Elena woke up it was like she was sleeping on something wet. She opened her eyes and saw a forest full of white. What the hell was going on here this wasn't her kingdom?

After she struggled to get up, she was walking around in the snow. It was like there was a special new kingdom full of snow and ice. And she was a part of it. What was going on here? Where was she? And was she even herself anymore?

It had taken Elena to figure out what had gone on as she looked from her castles window. Ten years had passed and Elena still remembered what happened like it was yesterday. It had turned out that when the witch was done with the first step of her spell that there was another one. The land that her and the others had happily grew up in was now destroyed split up into five sections and five new kingdoms.

The first kingdom was the kingdom of darkness, she didn't really no much about it except that it was deadly and ruled by queen Rebekah, the other little girl who was there with them that day. Elena knew her as vicious and cruel and without a care in the world. She didn't know how far her powers extended only that they were more deadly than the others and seemed to be powered by spirit an element that they still didn't understand yet. But she didn't want to think about her at the moment. She had a lot more to cover.

The second kingdom was the kingdom of summer. The kingdom of summer was ruled by King Damon Salvatore. Damon controlled more than fire. He also could control emotions. Which was why Elena felt so calm that one day. He had gotten into her head and had made her feel better and to this day she still had no clue why. And she never would find out.

The third kingdom was the kingdom of spring ruled by Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie had the power to manipulate plants. It was as if she was the earth goddess. Elena knew that she had grown up to be strong and beautiful. She hadn't seen any of them in a while.

The fourth Kingdom was the kingdom of fall ruled by Caroline Forbes. Besides Rebekah something about that spell had turned Caroline evil. She was about as cruel and as ruthless as Rebekah was, but at least she was somewhat forgiving. Elena just wished things were different.

And than finally there was her. She ruled over the kingdom of winter and she could do a lot with the element of water. She could manipulate it and do a lot of damage to a person system. And she could also hold her breath under the water for extended periods of time. She didn't know the extent of her powers, but she knew she would have to find out sooner or later, because there was more going on.

Because now there was a war going on and she was in the middle of it. They all were because this was all their curse and they would all have to deal with it no matter what.

The door opened and Elena turned to see her servant Matt standing at the door, she sighed standing up to meet his gaze.

"They're waiting for you, your majesty."

Elena nodded and followed Matt to the next part of her destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

The Season's Curse

Chapter 2

Elena

Present Day

A snowflake landed on Elena's long dark lashes as she blinked turning the snowflake into it's original form. It had been a while since Elena had been allowed outside to just sit there and enjoy the weather. Normally she would be locked away in her tower with her best friends Sybil and her servants who waited on her hand and foot, but every now and again they would let her out into her kingdom so she could mingle with the peasants. They believed it was very unfortunate for the princess, but to her it was a form of escape.

"My lady!" Sybil gasped as she witnessed Elena standing in the snow with her coat on the ground and her feet bare. Elena didn't mind though. Ever since that witch had cursed her with water magic the cold hadn't really bothered her. Not snow. Not rain. Anything.

Sighing Sybil grabbed her coat and threw it around Elena's shoulders fastening it to Elena's body as she pushed her hair back so that it wouldn't get caught.

"I don't see why you do that Sybil."

"You're going to catch a cold if you're not careful."

Elena gave Sybil a good laugh for sympathy as she shoved her feet back in her shoes to humor her. Not many knew that Elena was unaffected by things that contained water nor did they know hat she could control it in multiple ways. Hell she could even stop the snow storm if she wanted to if she wasn't the one who created it in the first place.

"Remind me again why we chose to come out in this blasted snowstorm?" Sybil asked pulling her coat tightly against her. Unlike Elena she didn;t really like the cold that much, which was ironic seeing as how her kingdom was nothing but cold.

"To have a little fun Sybil, have you forgotten what the word fun mean?"

Sybil bit her lip to refrain from saying what everyone had been thinking the past decade. There was no room for fun when there was a war going on around them, but Elena begged to differ. She was at peace in her kingdom and just because everyone else had stopped their lives for this war didn't mean that she had to.

"Listen my lady it is getting rather late and it is my duty to return you to your chambers as soon as possible. I know that this world may not seem fair to you, but the world is an unkind place my lady there is no room for happy moments only strategy and warfare."

"You are wrong about that Sybil for you see it is not the world that is an ugly place but the people who chose to inhabit it. I refuse to be one of those people. Do you?"

Sybil bit her lip stunned that Elena had spoke out. Usually in times like this Elena would comply with the things Sybil was saying but today she felt like being bolder. Today she felt like being the leader of this kingdom rather than the scared little girl who had lost her free will over ten years ago. Thin gs were going to change around the kingdom and for everyone else's sake she hoped that they would be prepared for what happened next.


End file.
